He Never Thought
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: They were together to everyone's surprise, even their own. He never thought they would be together as long as they have, but once he knew her on their first date they knew they were meant to be. Yet he never thought this would happen.


**Author's Note:** This is my second Final Fantasy 7 fic. Obviously, if you read the first one I did then you know it was a VincentxCloud fic. As you can tell for this one by what category I put it in for pairings this is a VincentxYuffie fic. FYI, I hate this pairing with a passion! Why? Because Yuffie annoys the shit out of me. Then why did I write this? Because I told my sister that she could pick a pairing from Final Fantasy 7 that she knew I wouldn't ever write and whatever pairing she chose I had to write it sometime so here it is.

**Warning:** This will probably OOC major.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Final Fantasy 7 Yuffie would be dead and as far as I can see she's not dead so there's your answer.

**He Never Thought**

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest then lay his chin on the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent as she leaned her back against his chest releasing a contented sigh. His hand rose to her shoulder and slowly slid the strap of her tank top to her arm, leaned his face towards her uncovered shoulder then pressed his lips against it, kissing the tender skin. She in return layed her head against the crook of his covered neck and moaned contently as he took his lips from her shoulder, returning the strap of her tank top to it's rightful place. She soon placed both hands on her stomach over his hands where layed her boyfriend's as well. They both felt a kick causing her smile broadly and him give a small smile.

They were contentand happy together. They've been together for only nine months and they were already having a child on the way. The first month together they knew they were meant to be together. Everybody thought they wouldn't last even this long and even they at first didn't think it would be long, but they proved themselves and everybody else wrong. They were deeply in love. In public they walk side-by-side, but never displayed affection, though when alone together with no one in sight do they show so much affection it should be illegal. They would touch, kiss, hold and lace hands with the other and even make love. No one would expect them to do those things with one another, but they do, just behind cosed doors.

As the days drew on over the past nine months she grew bigger in size, as women do in pregnancy, and hungier because of the extra being inside of her. At first she was worried about the baby being and what could happen in birth, but soon grew over it as he told her everything would be fine and nothing will happen to her or the baby. He even promised her. Though, she knew that kind of promise could never be kept it still made her feel much better. No one,but her could see this side of him like her. That's what made her happy the most. Only she could see the gentle and loving man underneath all the cold, indifferent and distant self he shows in public. She loved him either way.

He even learned a few things about her that no one else would ever know. For one, she's not as loud and obnoxious as she really seems out in the public. She's quite the listener and is more intelligient than she acts in front of people besides him. In front of him, he sees everything of her. Mentally. Physically. Spiritually. She's even quite the careful girl while pregnant and if she ever over do anything she usually tries not to do it again. As hard as it may be to restrain herself. He has seen her debate against the others in a shrilly note, but debating against him is easier since all she has to do is pout or, if that doesn't work, seduce him into it. All along with the fact that she's strong like everybody else sees, he also sees the devious side of her when she has her mood swings or is seducing him. He loved her either way.

The two sat there as time went by and evening came, the room dimly lit. He whispered in her ear as she sat on his lap, her back against his chest and their fingers entertwined together. She pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss then recieved a kiss to the forehead from her boyfriend. "Can you get me some bath water ready. I'm ready for a bath." She murmured to him as she lay her head upon his shoulder, tracing her forefinger in a cicle on his chest. He sighed and set her on the couch then walked off to the bathroom to start her bath water. Usually, he would just make her do it herself (pouting and seducing doesn't work all the time) and that would send her pouting off to the bathroom to start the bath, but tonight he was going to be nice and do it for her.

As he started the water and checked out the temperature he heard a yell for him. He stopped what he was doing an rushed over to the living room only to find his girlfriend with her arms around her stomach and breathing deeply. "It's coming, isn't it?" All she could do to answer was nod her head and that was enough for him to lift her up and take her to the car. In the car he drove as fast as he could to the hospital as she lay in the back seat so she wouldn't have to be in the passenger seat. That way he wouldn't hve to worry too much about her and the babies safty. Once there he carried her in and a couple doctors came to her aid with a wheelchair then whisped her away to the birthing room. Another doctor led him to that very same room not far behind his girlfriend and the two doctors asking questions. By the time the doctor got him there they were already prepared to bring the baby out so the doctor left his side and went to another patient. He went straight to her side and let her grasp onto his hand rather than let her sqeeze the seats.

Finally, the doctor gave her the signal to push an she did so while sqeezing her boyfriend's hand. Time went by and when the pain ceased the baby was out, but there was no crying. The two studied the doctor's grim expression on his face. The expression on the doctor's face worried the two lovers and when the doctor stood up with the baby in hand they knew something was wrong. It was eerie silent. The only sound was the sigh that passed through the lips of the doctor's and then the motion of him shaking his head. "You're baby is stillborn." He, the lover of her, was very grim faced at the information and the first words that slipped through his lips was, "Do you understand, Yuffie?" She shook her head, "No, but I figured it out. The baby's not crying and hasn't at all when it came out so the baby was born...born..." She choked on her words as tears streamed down her cheeks. He wiped the tears from her eyes even though more came flowing down.

Later when they were on their way out of the hospital not too long after they passed the baby room. Yuffie stopped to take a look in there and he stopped a few meters ahead of her still facing forward. Her face saddened immensely and tears began to form again. "Why, Vincent?" He just stood there saying nothing at all and after awhile he held out his hand without looking at her, still facing forward. "Lets go."


End file.
